


Rescuing Mortys

by NothingButPBandJ



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Escape Attempt, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Run Away, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButPBandJ/pseuds/NothingButPBandJ
Summary: He saved Mortys and helped them find their Ricks when they were lost.No matter how much the Mortys begged him not toDark one-shot
Relationships: Other Ricks/Other Mortys, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Rescuing Mortys

He had the best job in the world: protecting all Mortys. Rick Y-270 never had a Morty to call his own. He never found a Diane, so he never reproduced. And with the absence of a sidekick, he had been an empty shell until he found employment at the Citadel.

Now he felt complete. He saved Mortys by finding them when they were lost, then bringing them back to the loving arms of their Ricks.

From the back of his vehicle, Rick heard a cute sob.

“Please….let me go,” his passenger once again tried to open the door. But the Morty-safety lock kept it in place.

Rick fiddled with his GPS, “Your Rick is waiting for you just a few blocks away. Don’t worry.”

But instead of easing the teen like he’d hope, Morty’s sobs grew hysterical.

“You…you don’t understand….I ran away…”

“I know you did. They all do. That’s how they get lost, little buddy. So, it’s my job to find them and bring them back.”

“They all leave because of….abuse. Their Ricks are abusing them. Don’t you understand?”

“I understand,” Rick smiled sadly, keeping his eyes trained on him from the rearview mirror, “We Ricks show love in strange ways. You Mortys are the ones who don’t get it. We love you. It’s just that sometimes, our love looks a lot like abuse to you guys.”

The Morty trembled in his seat. He fiddled with his seatbelt, but the safety lock was on that too. All Morty could do was sit still like a good boy. He buried his face in his hands, looking absolutely adorable when he cried.

“It IS abuse. He forces me to fight aliens when I don’t want to—”

“—He’s always close by to make sure you’re okay---”

“—He starves me for days when I don’t do what he wants—”

“—Lessons in life can be tough. You should’ve done what he said—”

“—He touches me. I tell him no but he still does it—”

Rick turned the radio until he found some pop music he knew Morty would like. He chuckled under his breath. These Mortys thought they knew what was bad. It was clear that they didn’t have the slightest clue. Their ignorance to the horrors of the universe was what made them so angelic. Nothing was more innocent than a dumb Morty.

Morty stared at him with eyes fresh with tears. He thought the last part was sure to deter Rick. He thought Rick didn’t already know.

“It’s how he loves you,” he smiles. Morty looked on in horror, while Rick continued, “He wants you to feel good. You shouldn’t be afraid of him when he does that. It hurts his feelings.”

He could see the weight of his words sinking into the tiny teen. For a moment, Morty appeared guilty. But the teen shook his head, as if Rick was trying to manipulate him with lies, instead of telling him the truth. Rick was only giving the facts to him straight. Poor thing couldn’t see that.

“You’re just like him….You’re a selfish rapist…I’ll escape from all of you…even—”

“—If you kill yourself?” Rick finished, “Don’t look so surprised there. You’re not the first Morty who threatened suicide. And you won’t be the last either. We Ricks get it. Death is tempting. But you guys don’t get to die just because you want to. And you don’t get to leave either. Really, Morty. You should be grateful that you have a Rick who loves you. And I won’t quit my job until you all realize it.”

The silence stretched on after that. Morty’s sobs quieted down when he realized that his water works wouldn’t get him what he wanted. So, he just silently listened to the music.

He tensed up when Rick parked the car, where the Morty’s Rick was waiting. Morty snatched onto Rick’s shoulder.

“No! You can’t let him take me back! He’ll hurt me..”

His Rick was already opening the door. He snarled at his fleeing little sidekick, “Thought you could leave, did you? Get over here, you little shit.”

He pulled his Morty along. Morty grabbed Rick’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to stay in the car. He sobbed hysterically, while the Rick in the car ignored them, no trace of emotion on his face.

“I don’t…LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!”

“No one’s going to help you!” With that, his Rick successfully yanked him out. He gripped onto Morty tightly. And the Rick in the car knew he would never let him go, ever again, “Seriously can’t believe you managed to drug me. I’m going to teach you to never do that again. You think sex hurt before? You don’t even know what’s in store for you now.”

He dragged the Morty kicking and screaming. Rick watched them go. Once they were out of sight, he pulled out his flask and drank a shot, his only reward for a job well done. At least the Morty was safe again. Runaways didn’t have a clue how dangerous the universe was without their Rick by their side.

His cellphone pinged with another job for him. It looked like a Morty with a V neckline had just managed to escape his Rick, also wearing a V neck.

With a smile, Rick started up the car. Time to go searching for another lost stray.


End file.
